Lucky Charms
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: "I remember not wantin' to eat my spaghetti-o's even thought I asked for 'em and you gave me your cereal, so. Here, I know it's your favorite cereal." Pre-Sam/Dean Deleted scene from 1x18 'Something Wicked', Just a bit of fluff!


**Title: Lucky Charms**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None…**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Pair/Characters: Dean/Sam (Pre-Slash), Impala**

**Type: Slash/Wincest/Humor/Season-related chapter**

**Anne: Hi! Today I was watchin' in TNT Supernatural reruns, and one of my fave episodes came up. 1.18 Something Wicked. I love this episode! Specially the Dean's flashbacks and his brotherly feelings for Sammy. And one of those flashbacks was the one that he gave wee!Sammy is Lucky Charms. I mean, it's my favorite cereal and he actually gave it away, I couldn't do that, I'm selfish lol. And this came out, I really don't know it it's already been made, but I don't care! I feel the itch to write something! Hope you guys like it!**

**OOooOO**

It was a rainy day, the pavement soak and slippery and the air wet and chilly. Sam walked out of the freezing library into the cold air. The young man sniffed and looked up towards the gray sky. The clouds covered the sky completely, as if they were protecting the vast space from the horrors of the land under it. Sam walked to the Impala quickly, when he felt rain drops on his head and face, he opened the driver's door, threw his bag and slide inside the car.

They were in a small town in Minnesota. There had been deaths of old couples, and the brothers were pretty sure it was a ghost. So, Dean actually lends the Impala to Sam, so the younger man could go to the library without getting wet. The older man was coming down with a cold and after some bitching and puppy eyes, Sam managed to convince Dean to stay in their motel room.

Sam took off from the library's parking lot, his mind traveling to the events of a few weeks ago. They had been in Fitchburg, Wisconsin in a job that their dad had sent the coordinations to Dean. It was against a Shtriga, a humanoid type of creature that feeds from human's life energy, and this one liked little kids.

This one had attacked Sam when they were kids.

It had a major impact on Dean, and it made him into the perfect Daddy's little soldier. But now, Sam knew and it weights it on his mind. Dean was the only person that took care of him, took his teenage angst head on, and took his childish request and selfishness when they were younger. Sam sighed at the memories after that night. He can't remember what happened the night the Shtriga attacked him, but he can remember before and after. That night Sam wanted to eat Lucky Charms, even thought he had asked Dean for Spaghetti-o's. He knew that his big brother had been saving those for himself since Sam was like a mini-vacuum for sweet things.

And Dean, been the awesome big brother he always says he is, gave Sammy the last bowl of cereal. Sam remembers giving him the prize, it had been a black Hot Wheel car and receiving a warm smile from Dean. It was a smile that Sam loves to see, it's always sincere, beautiful, and only for his eyes. It's a smile that not even Dad gets to see.

It reaches his green eyes, lighting them up. Making them even more gorgeous, his full lips lined against the row of perfect teeth. A _'Thanks, Sammy' _is always follows after that smile, that always make his chest warm and his belly fluttered. Sam suppressed those feelings down and continues driving, his mind going back to the days after the Shtriga. They were at Pastor Jim's, Sam remember Dean looking tired and pale. Sadness and guilt clouded his green eyes. At night he would sleep with Sammy in his arms and jolt every hour, looking through the windows.

And every time Sammy asked him what's wrong, Dean would just kiss him in the head and mumble a 'Nothin', Sammy. Let's play' distracting the little boy easily. Sam shook his head and stop in a red light. He glanced to his side and saw a grocery store.

An idea came to him.

When the light changed, he gave a turn to his left and park in the grocery store; a small smile graced his handsome face.

**OOooOO**

Dean was resting in his bed, Finger Eleven's 'Quicksand' blasting from Sam's laptop which he left behind because the library provide their own computers. He was air drumming and sneezing. God, he hated being sick! But, Sam had been bitching at him not to get wet, to use an umbrella or a hoodie or something. But Dean was a badass; he wouldn't get sick with a bit of rain.

Karma was a fucking bitch.

He got sick, with the flu. Nothing serious, but Sam was playing doctor with him and being a mother hen. It left Dean with a warm glow in his chest. It wasn't often that Sam could be bossy, and Dean let his little brother call the shots for now. And besides, gaining one of those dimples-blinding smiles from the brunet for doing what the younger man wanted was totally worth it. Just to see that smile, Dean would do anything. He sighed and sneezed, shook his head, dispelling those not-so-brotherly feelings out of his mind.

The door of their room opened and Sam entered the room, shaking his head like a big puppy and closing the door behind him.

"Hey, how you feelin'?" Asked Sam, putting his back pack and a plastic bag on the table besides the door. He took his jacket off and threw it in the chair next to him.

"Feelin' better." Replay Dean and a fit of coughs got him. Sam took a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to his big brother.

"Thanks." Dean managed to replay, before downing the water in a few gulps. He felt parch. Sam gave him a worried look.

"I brought you medicine and you're so gonna drink it." His little brother said in a commanding tone that vaguely reminded Dean of their dad. Dean groaned and complained.

"I don't wanna." Dean whined and gave Sam a small smile. Sam took the cough medicine out and severs it in the small, plastic cup it brings. The cherry-red liquid filled it up and the brunet presented it to the older hunter.

"Cherry-flavor?"

"Yep. I know that's the one you like." Dean grinned and drank the sticky liquid, setting the small cup on the night stand. He eyed the grocery bag.

"Whatcha got there, Sammy?" He asked, watching Sam blush a pretty shade of red. The younger stood up, walked toward the bag and grab it.

"Um, well. I remember the night that the Shtriga attacked me. Well, before it happened." Said Sam, noticing the guilt cross Dean's face. Sam sat on the bed besides his brother; he gave him a shy smile and looked at him under his eye-lashes. "I remember not wantin' to eat my spaghetti-o's even thought I asked for 'em and you gave me your cereal, so," He took out of the bag a big box of Lucky Charms and handed it to Dean. "Here, I know it's your favorite cereal." He finishes in a blush.

Dean blinked at the box and gave him a smile, which lighted the room.

"Thanks, Sammy." He opened the box, then the plastic and took a handful of the pale cereal pieces and the colorful marshmallows. He threw them in his mouth and offered the box to his little brother.

"Have some." Sam smiled and took a few. They eat in silence, enjoying each other company. Dean now remembers why he liked this cereal so much.

"Wanna the prize, De?"

**End!**

**Anne: Hehehe, I lil' bit of fluff! Please review! Tell me if you like it, if I should change somethin' or whatever! See you!**


End file.
